User talk:Barkjon/7
Post a freakin' regular message...do it! See my old talk page at: Archive:Barkjon talk 6. Ok I posted a freakin' message! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) FREAKIN FREAKIN MESSAGE WAHHAHA--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 16:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) =( I thought me and you were going to work together on Hacker Tracker. Everything I write gets put on the alternate. I want to help but only your stuff stays on the page. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) but I wanna actually put my ideas in the story. Everyone will put their ideas on that page. Then it will be you and the whole wiki! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey Barkjon I wanted to make a secret page template and used yours to make one and I accidentally pushed the Save button Here's how it looks now PLEASE READ! Hi Barkjon! I have a few questions. Are we still friends? We don't usually talk as much as before. Also, are you friends with Slow Poke? I also have to say I may not be here that much during the week. I'm not quitting though! Since I only have a few minutes before I have to leave to make my music video, lets meet on CP. Southern Lights Server, Forest! Hope to cya there! Please reply with your answer! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:14, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Friends Awww man! I can't go on later. I have to head to the dang music studio to get that music video done! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Friends Hhhh... I must have forgot to tell you! A few days ago, I created a song called, "C&S". I sent it to Universal Music. Universal "leaked" my song to the internet. Next thing I know, I get called to Universal. I went there and one of the most famous singers was standing there (I'm not aloud to say the name). We went inside the studio and created a song called "One More". TOday we start the music video for it! We will use a greenscreen. I need to leave in 1 hour! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Friends What kind of silly question is that? OF COURSE! Also, how am I like... "famous"? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Friends Wait... '''Doing' a song with a famous singer? You mean DID a song with a famous singer! Anyway... WE WILL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Signature testing Barkjon User talk:Barkjon STOP SPREADING LIES! HEY! I TOLD YOU THAT I MIGHT BE QUITTING BECAUSE I'M GETTING BORED OF THIS WIKI AND HAVING LESS TIME TO EDIT! I JUST TOLD SOMEONE THAT I MIGHT BE QUITTING ON THE SHOUTBOX, THEN THEY TELL ME THAT YOU TOLD THEM THAT I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS JEALOUS BECAUSE I CAN'T GET MORE EDITS THAN YOU! I'M NOT JEALOUS!!! I GUESS YOU WANT ME TO QUIT, HMM? OK, THEN I'LL JUST GO QUIT! JEEZ, I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE! GOOD LUCK MANAGING THE WIKI WHILST IT '''FALLS'!!! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 16:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: QUIT I'm not quitting! If I did, I would have a templae on my page! Though, on the subject at hand, no, I do not like this wiki very much. I've been the subject of hatred and hate mail a lot around here, and when you are attacked for doing your job the way you feel it should be done, it really takes a toll on your pleasure factor when doing the job. That's why I'm not quitting this wiki. It's my job. Hopefully, that cleared everything up, and I apologize for the late response. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Quit No, I am not quitting, nor do I plan to. This is my job, I have a commitment to at least exert a presence on this Wiki, so I am not quitting. However, if the time comes that I do step down, I would appoint a successor. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) P.S.: On the CP Fan Fiction Wiki, I haven't seen you for a while. I've been waiting for Barkjon's Journal to be updated for months! It is stil one of my favorite stories! You should update that thing more! How about sending your character to the Geek Empire, or another trip to Dorkugal, or a visit to Turtle Atoll? The possibilities are endless, I really love your character's journal! RE: CPFW What do you mean by "over-the-top"? Is that a bad thing? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Don't Understand the CPFW If you don't understand something, you can ALWAYS ask me on my talk page over there! I will happily answer ANYTHING you want to know. ANYTHING. I would love to see you back, and it's true, that thing sure has grown since you came! Once more, I will gladly, no, eagerly answer any sort of question or inquiry you may have. Don't be shy, ask away! :::::) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Can you meet me? I am on: Server: Ice Berg Room: Coffee Shop --Ben 100022 (Same on CP) Are you? Are you against me? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know Hey do you know why Metal's quitting? I just saw him put the quit template on his page and I don't know why he's doing it. ~~Bluehero~~ Question We are friends right? Also, METAL QUIT! HE WAS UPCOMING WEBMASTER! WHO CAN REPLACE HIM (must be someone good)?!?!?!?! One more question, you said I was your best friend. I thought TS was! ANSWER EVERY QUESTION! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Phew All the questions are answered. THANK YOU --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RE:You're a liar Ahem...you said I was jealous because of your edits...that's not true....and that's what you told everyone. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 17:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Wow Metal is mad at you because of this JEALOUSY comment. Wtv... but, Triskelle3 posted the entire conversation from that night on Metal's Fanon talk. PLZ become friends. Maybe say sorry or something I dunno. He seems kinda upset about this whole thing. I'm not against you it's just a sugestion. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) WHAT?? YOU DON'T SEE TURTLESHROOM EDITING ALL THE TIME, AND HE'S STILL WEBMASTER! THIS IS UNFAIR! I'M GOING TO QUIT ALTOGETHER! AND ANYWAY, YOU CAN'T FIND A BETTER USER TO BE WEBMASTER! I'M BASICLY BETTER THAN ''YOU ON THIS WIKI! YOU SAID YOURSELF ON THE SHOUTBOX! YOU'RE ACTUALLY JEALOUS OF ME!!!! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I know I'm talking to him on MSN and he says ir's not fair that he can't be webmaster anymore. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I AM NOT I'm not against you! I thought you were against me because when Lovebirds said: "SHARKBATE!!!!! LEARN HOW TO SPELL" you said: "yes" That kinda confused me... but I'm not against you bud... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Cheated I think I've been cheated. I thought it went like this: *TurtleShroom and Barkjon **to *Metal and Barkjon **to *Metal and Shark **to *Bluehero But now I hear it goes like this: *TurtleShroom and Barkjon **to *Metal and Barkjon **to *Metal **to *Bluehero and Shark --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Webmasters I've seen a lot of people talking about having a webmaster list of users that will be webmasters. I don't think this is a good idea. Webmasters don't usually change for at least about a year so I don't think having a list is gonna work out. Plus I think that right now the only person on this wiki that has the skill to be a webmaster is maybe metal (If he stays and works out all his problems), no one else has the same amount of mainspace edits and expierence. But overall I think that when a webmaster quits we should make a forum or something where admins can give their opinions. That would be the fairest way to do it. ~~Bluehero~~ I was talking about people who qualify to be a webmaster who ''aren't already webmasters. Of course I think you qualify to be one. ~~Bluehero~~ Your Library card Yeah here you go.... Purchase Sorry, gotta have enough Sandollars. You currently have one Sandollar. I'll make only 1 of your items when you have enough. Until then, I'll get ready. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Award You gave Bjaward1 to me before. Check my awards on my page. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Pingali moi and me hey, I think pingali moi and me have the same I.P!!! When he was blocked, I also was Blocked!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) HACKER!! ON FROZEN THE DOCK! WILD WOLF 58 IS USING A PUFFLE HACK GET THERE QUICK!!!!!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) MUST READ It still isn't fair. We're suppost to work together on Hacker Tracker! You're writing most of it and when I wanna write a chapter, I don't know where to start! You're writing this stuff that I don't understand. Also, it seems that you only write Hacker Tracker when I'm away. People say, "Barkjon! Can you write more Hacker Tracker? It's awesome!" and nobody says, "Shark! Can you write a little more of Hacker Tracker?" Instead I get, "Hi Shark, you should read Barkjon's Hacker Tracker story!" I'm not really being credited. Another thing, when I wanna ask you something about it, you always leave. I'm being left out. It might aswell be "Read the story I'm writing" instead of "Read the story Sharkbate and I are writing". When I'm around and you're around and someone says "BARKJON! WRITE MORE HACKER TRACKER" it makes me feel left out. It may say it's being written by you and I but it's actually written by you. I may be included in the story, so is Metal and Hat Pop. When I first brought up the name, you said you AND I could write it, but all my chapters get moved to the "alternate". I still wanna write but it seems as though I can't. I hope you take this message into consideration and we could still be friends. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 02:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Hacker Tracker That sounded funny! It's just a coincidence! I guess you're right. Sorry I kept on bugging you about it =( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I wrote I wrote the rest of Chapter 6. Read it! Tell me if you like it. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ninja Party Right now Ice Palace Ninja Hideout --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) HI Yorkielvr333 is Yorkielvr333CP ~Yorkielvr333 =D Talk to the Yorky Porky! The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] Can you do me a favour? Hey, could you put somthing about the Sith Cub awards in announcements on the home page? Thanks, --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 15:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Your the best barkjon! Thx! :) --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 15:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) 20 Reasons #I suck #I cause fights #I caused Crisis 3 #I make people quit #When I have a party, someone leaves in the middle or ruins it #I get yelled at #I'm '''NOT' in line for webmaster #I have quit to many times and came back #I have no friends #I barley have any awards #I'm NOT smart #I'm a copycat #I swore on the ShoutBox my accident #Nobody believes I was on Rockhopper's account #I shouldn't be a bureaucrat #I shouldn't be a rollback #I shouldn't be a sysop #I shouldn't have made an account #I ruin you and TurtleShrooms day #I ruin everyones lives #People hate me #I block someone and someone unblocks them because it is a "stupid" reason #Almost all my edits get rollbacked #I break copyright on this wiki #I'm a jerk #I have no life here #I'm a "brick wall" #People don't take me seriously Trust me I could just keep going! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 15:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Limeabean's work Please stop deleting my work, I spent all night tring to find script lines and you just undid it. I Worked really hard on Director for the e-mails and you undid that too! Oh and on the script, "The first ever play was Space Adventure." should be on trivia it is a fact, and "Also, if you click on the File Cabinet, Trash Can, Book, Vase and painting in the precise order, the click on the safe behind the painting, you would get a ruby pin." is not about the script so it does not belong there. I don't mean to be rude and I am sure you don't mean to be rude, But please stop undoing my work thanks --Limemabean 15:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Sonicpeguin6 He lied! He said he wasn't going to steal and he stole three of my images! Ben Awards Logo, My Secret Award, and A picture taken by staffan15 in my igloo! I'm irate! Can you talk some sense into him?--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 16:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Turtle's talk I know why! Look in here. --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 01:57, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe he's busy, I think. Please, don't reply anymore because I'm busy doing a guide on CPFW. Is that okay? --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 02:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) invite YOU ARE HEREBY INVITED TO THE 2ND BIRTHDAY OF SHEEPMAN. SEE HERE. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 08:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) badge hey! ive made some templates! choose ur template below! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 10:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ??? No need to quit. I was over reacting... over something...don't ask about it PLEASE. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Shop list Hey, i think we need to make a shop list, there are now lots of users that have shops (or will open in a few days), because metalmanager let them have one besides it was his idea.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Re Re:Shop list well... everybody knows (the ones that know me) that i don´t know much of editing and those things. I think im a friendly user, and not a normal editor (really, im superbad, besides im old at this wikia, and wikipedia). I think another user haves to do the list--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Im a really bad editor, compared with others im a disaster!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) MicroChip123 In Response to your question on my usertalk page what i do on club penguin is not hacking its cheating its a very different thing which you guys are not listening to me about Cheating - "To violate rules deliberately, as in a game:" Hacking - "To use one's skill in computer programming to gain illegal or unauthorized access to a file or network" as you can see what i do on club penguin is cheating NOT hacking Please would you revert the comment i made on MicroChip123 and remove the defamatory comments on the User:microchip123 page Hello, he he he--SanityOne 03:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Stop Metalmanager banning me!! I am giving you 24 hours before i take action against this wiki due the defamatory content about me on the article MicroChip123 i am requesting you stop banning me if i get banned again i WILL get wikia involved in this issue. - MicroChip123 Help how do you get those orange boxes on your user page i can tget it to work (example you have one that says "Check out the story Sharkbate and I are making here!" plz help me ~Brendan7195 The Sith Cub Shop The Sith Cub Shop is now open! Because you signed up early you have recieved an extra <{100 SCpts}> on your shopping card! '''Here is your card!' To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Congrats!!!!! Hey, conratulations for your 5,000 edits!!!!!!!!!!!!! you rock!! take this: --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) why!!!!!!!! Why did you block unknown4? I wasnt being raciast or offensive. So Your not nice. Attention All Users of the CPW! User Alxeedo111 is now User:Alxeedo! :-D My page has been moved! My edits will still show up as Alxeedo111, but my new username is Alxeedo! Please call me that from now on. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC) April Fools Party Pictures I suppose I can give you the same answer I gave to Vercool: Hi! I'm a begginer in Wikis, but I suppose I must reply you here. I was searching (by noticing the URL patterns) and discovered that Club Penguin already uploaded some rooms for tomorrow's party: http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/town.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/coffee.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/dance.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/village.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/lodge.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/plaza.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/dojo.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/dojoext.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/dojohide.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/pizza.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/beach.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/light.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/beacon.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/dock.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/forts.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/boiler.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/berg.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/cave.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/shack.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/mine.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/forest.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/0401/cove.swf I even found the music: http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/264.swf So, I've already added photos for all the room pages that previously had photos from the other parties but I think I'm not ready to start a page from the scratch. GTNS 22:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper Fan Club Template Hi Barkjon. Since you joined the club, put this template on your page! Thanks! --Yorkielvr333CP 23:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! You're not my friend any more --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) i...g...n...o...r...i...n...g! I wanted to talk but you just ran away, to "heart" someone. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not mad at you about the gf. I went and said hello. You walked away and started talking about space. So I left. Then I came back to say hello again. I still didn't get an answer. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Since Well, since you're still ignoring me, hating me and was using sarcasm, I've made my final choice. I'm quitting. Have fun...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) sorry. I was just playing a prank. But I did feel bad when you ignored me. Hate me. I deserve it. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry sorry sorry! I was April Fooling. Do you forgive me or no? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) PLEASE I haven't heard from you! PLEASE BE MY FRIEND! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) So is that a yes on the friend thing? Also, GO ON CP! BOX CREATOR IS IN THE BOX DIMENSION ON SNOWMOBILE! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:05, 2 April 2009 (UTC) GF? awwww...=( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:07, 2 April 2009 (UTC)